Lupaus
by Darkmarked
Summary: Kidutuskirous. Voldemort. Hermione.


RATING: Pg-13  
  
SUMMARY: Voldemort saa käsiinsä arvokkaan tiedonlähteen. Antaako tämä lähde tietoja?  
  
DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling omistaa kaiken paitsi juonen.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Hän ei tiennyt mihin häntä vietiin. Hänen kehonsa oli jäykkä; Kokovartalolukko vaikutti hänessä yhä.  
  
Vain hänen silmänsä olivat hereillä, ne pyörivät sivulta toiselle.  
  
Mihin? Askeleet kaikuivat nyt kivellä. Vangitsijansa askeleet. Ne veivät häntä jonnekin.  
  
Vaaran luo, tietysti. Ei kukaan ystävä olisi hyökännyt hänen päälleen, omassa kodissaan.  
  
Ei.  
  
Kivinen käytävä näytti vain jatkuvan ja jatkuvan. Hän tippui yhä syvemmälle rotkoon. Rotkoon, josta ei ollut ulospääsyä.  
  
Vain pimeyttä.  
  
Nyt askeleet pysähtyivät. Oli hetken hiljaista. Sitten ääni. Lukko joka aukesi vaimealla kilahduksella.  
  
Eteenpäin.  
  
Ilma muuttui. Ilmassa oli ummehtunut haju. Hän tunsi kuinka jokin kangas pyyhkäisi kasvojaan. Se oli epämiellyttävä tunne, se sai hänet pahoinvoivaksi.  
  
Hän tunsi itsensä likaiseksi.  
  
Taas pysähdys.  
  
Hänen kehonsa osui lattiaan. Vangitsijan Leijuttamisloitsu ei enään vaikuttanut hänessä. Törmäys kovaan lattiaan sattui.  
  
Hän hengähti sisään, vaikka hänen rintansa oli vielä jäykkä. Se esti häntä hengittämästä kunnolla.  
  
Askelia. Nämä olivat pehmeitä. Ne tuskin kuuluivat.  
  
Sitten ääni.  
  
"Enervate."  
  
Ääni oli kylmä, ja kuulosti sihaukselta.  
  
Sitten hän tunsi kuinka keho taas totteli häntä.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä, maaten lattialla. Ajatukset tulvahtivat taas täydellä voimalla takaisin.  
  
Hän eli taas.  
  
Hätäännys jonka hän oli ennen vangitsemistan tuntenut, tulvahti jälleen hänen sydämeensä. Piti varoittaa. Harrya piti varoittaa.  
  
Hän nousi äkisti ylös istumaan, mutta ääni pysäytti hänet.  
  
"Ei ole mitään syytä kiiruhtaa." Hän hätkähti, kaiki muu oli tuntunut unohtuvan. Nyt hän katsoi ylös kohti äänen lähdettä, ja lamaannuttava tunne lävisti hänet.  
  
Takaisin tuijottivat punaiset silmät, jotka vetivät kaiken huomion puoleensa.  
  
Hänen ajatuksensa riensivät.  
  
Mitä hän voisi tehdä? Oliko toivoa? Hän työnsi nopeasti kätensä kaavun taskuun.  
  
Tyhjä.  
  
"Sauvastasi ei ole mitään hyötyä," tuo kylmä ääni sanoi.  
  
Äänessä kuului ilkeän naurun häivähdys. Jalkojen juuressa makasi pieni kasa silputtua puuta.  
  
Ääni nauroi pehmeästi, ja sanoi:  
  
"Voit poistua."  
  
"Kyllä, Herra."  
  
Toiset askeleet loitonivat nopeasti, jättäen heidät kahden. Hän istui kyyristyneenä lattialla, odottaen.  
  
"No niin," kylmä ääni aloitti pehmeästi. "Nyt kun olemme vihdoin kahden, voit ehkä kertoa minulle, sen mitä tarvitsen. Mutta säännöt ehkä olisi tarpeen kerrata. Edeltäjäsi eivät ilmeisestikään - tunteneet sääntöjä."  
  
Kylmä ääni piti pienen tauon. Hän katsoi ylös.  
  
"Säännöt ovat tarpeeksi yksinkertaiset. Sinä puhut vapaaehtoisesti, tai... minä panen sinut puhumaan. Nyt, valinta on kokonaan sinun."  
  
Hän mietti vaihtoehtojansa, mutta vastaus tuntui jo syntyneen. Hän ei pettäisi ystäviään. Ei tuhoaisi suunnitelmia.  
  
"Ei," tuli Hermionen suusta.  
  
"Ei?" Voldemort toisti pehmeästi. "Onko vastauksesi "ei"?"  
  
Hermione katsoi ylös, ja nyökkäsi päättäväisesti . "Tyhmä tyttö, tyhmä tyttö... Et ole näemmä oppinut mitään. Eikö sinulle kerrottu, että kaikki puhuvat, ennemmin tai myöhemmin?"  
  
Hermione laski katseensa. Hän ei ikinä kertoisi mitään.  
  
"Hyvä on... valinta oli sinun. Enään ei ole päätöksenvaihtoa. Puhut - vaikealla tavalla. Crucio."  
  
Kipu iski häneen joka puolelta. Liekit nielivät hänen kehoansa, hänen päänsä räjähtäisi, hänen jaloistansa alkava viiltävä kipu levisi ylöspäin, yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, sykkien.  
  
Kaikki loppui yhtä nopeasti kun oli alkanutkin. Hän tärisi kivilattialla, hengittäen katkonaisesti. Nyyhkytykset purkautuivat hänen huuliltaan. Päätös ettei paljastaisi mitään tuntui nyt paljon vaikeammalta pitää.  
  
Ylhäältä tuleva ääni puhui taas.  
  
"Aah. Kadutko päätöstäsi, tyttö? Ei väliä. Jatkamme kunnes puhut."  
  
Hermione oli nostanut päänsä ylös Voldemortin puhuessa, mutta nyt se paiskautui taas maahan toisen kidutuskirouksen osuessa. Hän huusi, mielensumentava kipu valtasi hänet jälleen. Hän kadotti ajantajun; oli ainoastaan kipua.  
  
"HYVÄ ON!" hän huusi kivun vallatessa kehon täysin, hän halusi sen vain loppuvan, millään muulla ei ollut väliä. Vain lopulla.  
  
Kipu hellitti, ja samoin hellitti kivun vallassa tehty lupaus. Hermione vajosi nyyhkyttäen lattialle. Katumus ja häpeä ottivat vallan.  
  
"No niin. Eihän se niin vaikeaa ollut, eihän? Nyt, kerro."  
  
Hermione katsoi alas lattiaan, ja pudisti päätään melkein huomaamattomasti. Mutta Voldemort huomasi.  
  
"Eikö kuitenkaan? Ollaanpas sitä oikukkaita... Mutta luulenpa että pääsemme yhteisymmärrykseen aika pian kuitenkin. Crucio."  
  
Ylivaltaava kipu jatkoi taas, ja joka kerralla Hermione huusi luovuttavansa. Mutta kivun päätyttyä, ajatuksetkin vaihtuivat. Ja kipu jatkui jatkumistaan, joka kerralla pidempään, kunnes hän makasi velttona maassa, koko kehon särkiessä sietämättömästi.  
  
Voldemort käveli kehon luo.  
  
"Kerrotko, tyttö?" Hermionen ollessa hiljaa, hän jatkoi. "Minulla ei ole mitään hätää. Minulla on koko yö käytettäväni."  
  
Hermione kertoi.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Päivän Profeetan etusivulla oli otsikko. "Poika joka Eli surmattu."  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ihmettelette ehkä miksen käyttänyt loitsujen suomennoksia. Siihen on kaksi syytä:  
  
1. En muista niiden kaikkien nimiä (en omista suomennoksia)  
  
2. Ne ovat paljon parempia alkuperäiskielellä. 


End file.
